Echec et maths
by Di-Bee
Summary: Un face à face 'tendu' entre deux vieux 'ennemis'. Autrement dit : Humour/Romance John/Helen Pour Shykeiro


Titre : Echec et maths

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Un face à face 'tendu' entre deux vieux 'ennemis'. Autrement dit : Humour/Romance John/Helen

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de chou

Spoiler : None

Rating : K

Note : Pour Kei=)

Il y avait deux choses au monde qu'Helen Magnus détestait plus que tout. La première était le café, et c'était de notoriété publique. A vrai dire, personne né depuis la création du café n'avait jamais du passer à côté.

L'autre, c'était l'inactivité.

Elle avait entamé avec John une partie d'échec plus d'une heure auparavant. Ils avaient déplacé quatre pièces. A eux deux. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, et elle commençait à voir rouge. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis vingt minutes, et elle avait déjà eu le temps de classer une demi douzaine de dossiers dans sa tête, écrire mentalement le discours qu'elle aurait à donner à sa prochaine conférence à Rome, et réciter l'intégralité des noms des os contenus dans tous les vertébrés de sa connaissance. C'est à dire un certain nombre. Elle avait commencé à prendre en horreur les invertébrés quelques minutes plus tôt, quand, vraiment, elle avait commencé à 's'ennuyer'.

Helen Magnus ne s'ennuyait jamais. Elle n'avait pas le temps! En 158 ans d'une vie bien remplie, les rares instants où elle avait cru voir l'ennui pointer le bout de son nez, elle avait trouvé un remède. Mais là, elle était à court.

"Les os des vertébrés?" demanda John d'une voix où perçait très, très mais alors très clairement l'amusement.

"Déjà fait. Je n'abandonnerai pas comme ça, John." Il ne répondit pas, son sourire rendant son expression encore un peu plus inquiétante. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la battre aux échecs, mais rayon patience... Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait attendu plus d'un siècle de pouvoir la revoir. Et le simple fait de pouvoir la regarder tant qu'il voulait lui fournissait assez d'occupation pour le suivant.

"Vous avez conscience que, aucun de vous n'ayant de barbichette, ce conflit est purement stérile?" demanda Will, assis dans le canapé à quelque distance. Les soupirs du psychiatre, ainsi que de Kate qui s'était elle aussi portée volontaire pour arbitrer le 'match', avaient troublé le silence de multiple fois au cours de la dernière demi heure, ne leur valant que des regards excédés de leur boss. Henry, en revanche, était à l'étage, filmant le tout. Tout en mettant à jour les systèmes informatique du Sanctuaire, battant son propre record à PacMan, gagnant un bras de fer contre Big Foot et réparant la manette d'une voiture télécommandée. Pas la sienne, juré! Qui a dit que les hommes n'étaient pas bons au multitasking?

Même comme ça, il en avait marre. Dire que ce conflit était parti de rien...

Druitt avait aidé à ramener en sécurité un groupe d'anormaux, ce à quelques minutes du dîner, et avait été convié à rester. Tous semblaient d'accord qu'un bon repas ne lui ferait pas de mal, même si seule Helen semblait volontaire pour le partager avec lui. Quelque chose à propos de Jack L'Eventreur et de couteaux. Toujours est-il qu'au milieu du repas, il s'était mis à rire. Fichant une frousse monstre, c'était le cas de le dire, à une bonne partie des résidents du Sanctuaire et plus particulièrement à quiconque dans une immédiate proximité.

Il s'était avéré qu'il s'était rappelé d'un jeu de mot vieux d'une centaine d'année. L'ancêtre d'une 'private joke' sans doute.

En effet, une centaine d'année plus tôt, James Watson avait eu le malheur de prétendre qu'échec et maths n'avaient pas grand chose en commun. S'en était suivi un débat avec Helen, qui apparemment tenait toujours ses positions. Elle n'était effectivement pas connue pour céder à 'l'ennemi'. Enfin, cette fois, tous s'accordaient à dire qu'elle avait fait fort.

Mais rien ni personne n'allait lui faire perdre son titre de 'Magnus'. Si son fiancé n'y avait pas réussi à l'époque, ce n'était pas tant d'année plus tard qu'il y arriverait. Au pire, il la mettrait en colère. Mais ça, c'était son problème.


End file.
